diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/22 June 2018
03:10:37 -!- Electro7101 has joined Special:Chat 03:29:56 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 04:19:34 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 04:52:17 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 06:41:48 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 06:41:59 Hello. 06:43:11 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 06:43:13 Wow 06:43:27 i just went through wiki history from around a year ago. 06:43:36 i just. 06:43:49 I was so immature. 06:44:03 Just... so immature. 06:44:19 What was I, 12? Or 11. One of those. 06:44:31 How did I actually join staff. 06:45:43 I remember when Banana was BananaRobot. 06:45:51 he had a minion avatar. 06:46:14 Man... that’s a looooong time ago. 06:46:48 It’s good that I left, though. 06:46:57 I could’ve done damage. 06:47:18 And my 100% time here was hacking away at my grades like crazy. 06:47:30 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 06:47:37 Hi! 06:47:41 sorry for the spam 06:47:50 I was talking to myself... 06:47:54 :/ 06:48:17 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I saw 06:48:41 I swear, I’ve bearly changed... :/ 06:49:05 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Slip in case 0y 06:49:05 So... who’s it I’m talking to? 06:49:27 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Damn 06:49:32 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Me 06:49:58 I’m guessing... Banana? 06:50:04 Tell me if I’m wrong. 06:50:15 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" You are WRONG 06:50:28 Lemme try again 06:50:56 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" You are actually talking to a new user, Fighter is the best 06:51:13 Ah, okey. 06:51:19 Hi! 06:52:22 Woh woh, Diep.Mons’ a mod? 06:52:29 that the same guy? 06:52:33 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Not now 06:53:34 Nope, I was thinking of someone different 06:53:59 Diep.wnu 06:54:14 Guy came in as I was leaving 06:54:26 not the sharpest tool, but a nice guy 06:54:31 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 06:54:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" A mod? 06:54:48 <Özün_Oldun> Drone destroyer AKA DD 06:55:09 Nah, just an editor. 06:55:25 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Oh 06:55:32 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Golden Patrik 06:56:17 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 13:09:17 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 13:09:21 Dust 14:19:45 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 14:44:25 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:44:31 hey am 14:44:35 remember how i made mods for tpt 14:46:39 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 14:50:31 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" R u still here 14:51:27 Indeed. 14:51:50 @Tudor Yes? 14:56:24 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ... 14:57:37 I MADE ADAMANTIUM 15:17:54 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Ok 16:55:21 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:56:39 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 17:23:07 adamantium does exist tho 17:23:12 its not a vibranium alloy 17:23:22 the closest thing is hardened nitinol 17:23:56 cuts thru metal 19:37:12 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:40:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:40:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:40:51 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 19:41:56 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 21:50:23 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 21:51:52 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Rip 22:08:20 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Named boss 22:08:41 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" R u in chat 22:09:32 no 22:12:07 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Well rip 22:12:07 <Özün_Oldun> Shh falcon is garbage 22:12:32 no u 22:12:51 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Nope 22:13:05 no u 22:13:14 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Falcon is a trash tank made for the sake of making a tank 22:13:43 i could say that about fighter 22:14:46 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Nope 22:15:05 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" May the 26th is a world recognised day 22:15:16 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" The day Fighter was added 22:16:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Everyone praises Fighter on 26th May 22:19:26 nope 22:19:34 well so was booster 22:21:05 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" But nobody recognises booster 22:21:16 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" International Fighter day 22:27:17 nope 22:27:26 i have never heard of that so it doesnt exist 22:27:46 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" U have never heard of it 22:28:01 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Because YOU ARE LIVING UNDER A ROCK! HAHA 22:28:09 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Jk 22:30:44 no u 22:30:46 rekt 22:31:28 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Wait I have to go into my computer lol 22:34:29 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" ok 22:34:32 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" i am here 22:42:14 "i must enter my computer" 22:44:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" lol 22:44:50 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" xdd 23:15:40 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 23:15:43 hi 23:15:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" hi 23:16:08 hi 23:16:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Banarama" hi 23:16:32 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 23:16:42 ... 23:17:04 hi 23:17:10 Hoi. 23:17:14 i'm a bureaucrat now 23:17:19 Fun. 23:17:22 Noice job! 23:17:38 a lot has happened since you lef 23:17:44 Yea, I know. 23:18:23 for example I spruced up this place a lot 23:18:32 wiki looks fancy now 23:18:36 Yea, looks good! 23:19:48 There's a wiki discussion + sandbox party tomorrow 23:20:06 11am to 1pm eastern daylight time 23:20:15 Hope you come! 23:20:24 Lemme convert that to Australian time for a sec. 23:21:21 1 in the morning 23:21:28 :/ 23:21:37 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 23:21:40 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 23:21:56 I thought it was 1 in the afternoon 23:22:42 no 23:22:51 wait 23:22:54 canberra time? 23:23:02 Hobart time 23:24:29 Yeah it'll be 1 in the morning 23:24:40 time zones are weird, took me a few minutes to figure it out 23:25:06 Yea. I might be able to make it, 23:25:58 Hopefully 23:29:23 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" What if the whole world switched to UTC? 23:30:02 Then everything would be somehow more complicated. 2018 06 22